birdofandomcom-20200213-history
Birdo Wiki Chat policy
El chat es para socializar.Puedes unirte haciendo click . Si el chat no funciona puedes ir a este sitio: tinychat backup. Politicas del Chat Cuando uses el chat, estas de acuerdo a no: *Molestar a ningun miembro del wiki *ship war o romper otra de las reglas encontradas en las politicas (si esta pagina no dice de alguna manera lo contrario, la regla de las politicas no aplica, al menos que se agregue esa regla a la pagina ya sea por el fundador de la wiki o alguna administradora *Publicar enlaces con contenido inapropiado, ya sean cosas violentas, que indiquen odio hacia algun personaje de Nintendo, malvadas, groseras o desnudez. *Hacerse pasar por otra persona. *Preguntar por ayuda a alguien (preguntar informacion personal como direccion, contraseñas, etc) que no sabe algo al respecto y usted siga insistiendo en preguntar aun y que ya le contestaron con un claro NO. *Usar lenguaje inapropiado ( el censurar una palabra con comillas o cambiarla por otra no la hace apropiada ) Use explicit language (the censoring does not make it allowed) de ninguna forma. Despues de la primera advertencia (warning) que se te de, a la segunda vez que lo hagas seras blockeado. *Spamear (Trolear) Other policies Moderators may enforce their own policies. These include: *Common sense. If there is something from which you know it may will make someone upset, annoyed or angry do not post it, and if you do ask if it would be fine and do not do it if you get a no. This also includes users who come online and "troll". *Spamming the chat with emoticons which may cause it to crash/lag. Banning Bans can be made by chat mods or administrators in case rules are broken. *After the first rule break a ban of at least 3 days must be given (after the expiry of the kickban the kickbanned person may ask an administrator or a chatmod to be unkickbanned on their talkpage) *After the second rule break the time should be extended. Also, the chat mod may ask an admin about a possible block if they believe it is needed *After the third kickban the chat mod who performed it should talk to an administrator and tell them. You should be able to see previous kickbans on the person's talk page with the template (chat mods/admins kickbanning MUST use) given below *If the rules have been broken harshly, the moderator may contact an admin and request to extend the time of kickbanning (also from the first kickban on). *The moderator/administrator must leave a message on the talk page of the kickbanned person using this template (so the person unkickbanning after the expiry of the kickban can check if the time period has been exceeded yet or if the kickbanned person is lying) Unbanning A kickbanned person may ask an administrator to be unbanned if they believe the kickban was not justified. You must state the name of the moderator kickbanning you and what exactly happened. Category:Policy Category:Site administration Category:Site maintenance